Portable consumer electronics devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are used to make video recordings of various types of events. For instance, the recording session may be an interview with a single person, and where the background or ambient sound environment might be either quiet or it might be noisy such as due to wind, an airplane, cars driving by, or babble noise from multiple other talkers. In another instance, the recording may be of a nature scene outdoors.